Nothing is as it Seems
by IcePrincess013
Summary: Meg Phyle is always the New Girl. She moves every few years because of her dad's job. Meg knows the drill- another move, another house, another school. But now Meg has to go to the Gallagher Academy, and there she discovers that nothing is as it seems…
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first story. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The fabulous Ally Carter does.**

**Summary**:Meg Phyle is tired of always being the New Girl. Her family moves every few years because of her dad's job. Meg knows the drill- another move, another house, another school. But now Meg has to go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and there she discovers that nothing is as it seems…

The New Girl

For as long as I can remember my family and I have moved every 2 or 3 years. You see, my dad works for the government, so he's always being transferred. Don't ask me what his actual job is though. I've asked him on several occasions and he always talks around the question and a few minutes later we're on a completely different subject. I don't mind moving all the time. The thing I hate is switching schools and being 'The New Girl'. My brother Chris doesn't have that problem though. He goes to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.

I walked into the kitchen of our townehouse, and the smell of my dad's famous spaghetti overwhelmed me. Instantly my stomach twisted in knots. Now, don't get me wrong, my dad is an amazing cook, but he only makes his famous spaghetti for "special occasions". In other words, when he has big news; which usually involves us moving. I walked over to my dad at the stove and asked him, "What's for dinner?" _As if I didn't know_.

"Spaghetti." was his simple reply. I started getting out plates and set the table. A few minutes later Chris walked in and looked over at me with a look of regret. He knew it too. Then he started helping me set the table.

Finally we all sat down and started eating. About 5 minutes into our conversation Dad dropped the bomb. "I'm being transferred again." I could tell by the way he sounded that he really didn't want to have to move us again. I felt bad for him. I mean, it wasn't his fault he was being transferred.

After a few awkward moments of complete silence I piped up and asked the question, "Where are we moving?" one look at Chris and I knew he was wondering the same thing.

"DC." He said. If you haven't noticed so far, my dad is a man of few words. Though, when he really wants to, he can talk about something for hours. My mom was the complete opposite. She could have a conversation with the Check Out lady. She died about 7 years ago in a car accident when I was 9.

I looked out the window at the snow collecting on our car. I really liked it there in Minnesota. We'd only been there since the beginning of summer vacation and now that it was winter break I saw its true beauty. The snow was beautiful and I didn't really mind the cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner I went into Chris's room to help him pack for school. He was leaving the next day so I wanted to spend some time with him, and see how he was taking the news.

I was folding one of his shirts when I said, "You know, you're lucky that you go to Blackthorne. You don't have to be the new kid anymore."

"That's true," he said, "but I don't get to see you or Dad every day after school like I would if I went to a _normal_ school." Just then Dad walked in.

"Meg. I need to talk to you for a minute." He wore a very grim expression as if he was dreading what he was about to tell me. I followed him out into the hall. "Meg, when we move to DC you won't be attending the local high school." I must have given him a strange look, because he sighed and continued. "You will be attending the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's a boarding school near Roseville, Virginia." I smiled at the thought of only having to be the new girl once more. He looked like there was something else he wanted to tell me but decided against it at the last minute and just smiled.

Growing up with parents who work for the government I've learned not to ask too many questions, because a lot of things are on a 'need to know' basis. It's sort of a habit now though, so when my dad told me I was going to attend the Gallagher Academy I didn't wonder what sort of classes they had, or what the dorms were like, I just smiled thinking about not having to switch schools every time we moved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later I was standing in front of our house looking at the For Sale sign with the big red ribbon reading 'SOLD'. All my bags for school were packed and all the rest of our things were loaded into a moving van. My dad and I walked to the car and climbed in. We had decided to drive instead of fly down to DC. We were about an hour into our 16 hour drive, when my dad broke the silence.

"Meghan, I haven't been completely honest with you." He said.

"About what?" I wondered.

He sighed, "About my job, about your new school, about everything." I raised my eyebrows as if telling him to continue. "My job," he started, "I do work for the government. That much was true, but I work for a special branch of the government. I work for the CIA."

I just stared at him, thinking _my dad works for the _CIA_. _My dad_ works for the CIA! _When I finally got over the initial shock, I asked my dad, "So all those times you got transferred…"

"Yes." He answered before I even finished my question. He knew what I was thinking.

"What about my new school? What does that have to do with your work?"

"Well…" he paused as if he really didn't want to have to tell me. "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has a very hard curriculum. It teaches secret codes, foreign languages, and hand-to-hand combat training. All things to prepare their students for exceptional jobs… like being a secret agent, or working for the CIA, FBI, NSA, etc."

"So, you're sending me to the Gallagher Academy because you want me, when I'm old enough, to become a _spy_?"

"Meg, I'm not sending you there because I want you to be a spy, believe me when I say that I don't, but being my daughter I want you to be prepared for whatever gets thrown at you in the future. My job is dangerous Meg, and I don't want to have to worry about you all the time. The Gallagher Academy makes security a top priority and I know you'll be safe there."

"Oh, okay." And then I thought of Chris. He was 2 years older than me at 18. He must have known but for how long? "How long has Chris known?" I asked a bit harsher then I had meant to.

My dad sighed and reluctantly said, "Since he was in 7th grade." That's when I began thinking.

_7th grade. That's when Chris started going to Blackthorne. _So, I asked, "Is Blackthorne a spy school like Gallagher?"

"Yes." And that was that. I was on my way to _spy school_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it :) Please Review! If you have any Ideas for the story, or things I messed up review.**


	2. The Gallagher Academy

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter does. If I did own it would I be posting it on fanfiction? hahaha**

The Gallagher Academy

As we pulled up to the Gallagher Mansion I couldn't help but feel as if I didn't belong. I mean, with its manicured lawns and long winding driveway it really did look like a boarding school for rich kids. Of course while I knew it wasn't true, I still couldn't get over the fact that it was all a cover. Inside the Gallagher Academy were spies in training and thousands of year's worth of secrets that no one outside could ever hope to uncover.

The early morning sky was an ocean of colors and the clouds looked like white cotton candy good enough to eat. We were held up at the gates for about 10 minutes before they finally waved us through, but not before one of the security men, who I noticed was chewing a lot of bubble gum, winked at me and whispered, "Good luck."

I couldn't help but feel as if I was going to need it, but as I got out of the car I saw 2 girls, dressed in a uniform like the ones I had bought, who looked really nice and were smiling at me.

"Hi!" One of the girls said, reaching out her hand so I could shake it. "You must be Meghan. I'm Cammie Morgan, and this is my friend Bex. My mom is the headmistress here."

I took her out stretched hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"So you drove all the way here from where?" Cammie's friend Bex asked me.

"Minnesota." I answered.

"Wow, you must be exhausted. Why don't we show you to your room so that you can drop your stuff off and then we'll take you to the headmistress's office?"

"Thanks. That sounds good." I smiled back at her.

We then headed up the stairs and to the right where they told me was where all the girl's rooms were. When we arrived at room 264 I took out my key and unlocked the door.

Inside were four beds, three of which looked like they were used so I went over to the other one and put my bags beside it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sure you are aware," the headmistress said, "of what really goes on at the Gallagher Academy. That it's not really a boarding school for rich kids." I nodded slowly, still trying to take in the fact that I was going to a school where they trained future spies. She continued, "You will be taking all of you classes with the rest of the 11th graders. Your entrance exam was phenomenal. You must get your raw talent from your dad." She smiled. I was glad that I wouldn't have to be held back for anything.

The headmistress picked up a piece of paper off the desk behind her and handed it to me. "Here is your schedule." She said. I looked at it. It looked like I had Culture and Assimilation with Madame Dabney first, then Covert Operations with Mr. Solomon.

Cammie who was sitting in the chair across from me said, "You'll love CoveOps. Mr. Solomon is a really good teacher."

Bex, Cammie's friend, smiled and whispered to me, "Yeah, he doesn't give much homework either."

"Well," the headmistress interrupted, "Meghan is already late for her first class so if you girls would show her to Madame Dabney's Tearoom and then get back to your classes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upon entering the tearoom I was first blown away by the elegance, and then by all the students staring at me. Madame Dabney stopped mid-speech and introduced me. She changed the schedule plan for today to a refresher course so I could catch up. I was beginning to really enjoy Culture and Assimilation when it was time to switch classes.

The girl who I had sat next to in class came up to me and outstretched her hand towards me. "I'm Alyssa." She said. She had really curly blonde hair and a sweet smile. She looked as though she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, let alone_ become a spy_!

I shook her hand and replied, "I'm Meg."

"I know! The whole school is talking about you!" she said in an overly cheery voice. "So, you moved here from Minnesota?"

"Yeah"

"Is it true that you've gone to public school your whole life? Because I heard that-" She was cut off mid-sentence when a girl with straight light brown hair and piercing blue eyes popped up between us.

"Don't mind her. Her mom is a journalist at a hot shot magazine in New York City." She said pulling me away, " I guess it runs in the family. I'm Carrie." I shook her hand and she smiled at me. "Do you have CoveOps next class?"

We started down the hallway and I took out my schedule. "Yes, I think I do."

"Awesome. So have you seen the teacher, Mr. Solomon?" I shook my head no. "Well, wait until you do! He has got to be the hottest guy to ever step foot inside these walls." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

We finally arrived at a corridor that had a full length mirror on one side and a painting opposite the mirror. "I thought you were going to show me to our CoveOps class." I said, wondering why on earth she had taken me to a dead end.

Carrie smiled a mischievous smile at me and then went to stand in front of the mirror. "Come here." She beckoned for me to stand beside her. "Look at the mirror and try not to blink." I did as she said and I say optical scanners that were probably checking our retinal images, but for what I had no idea. Then the eyes in the painting behind us blinked green and then to my amazement the mirror slid to one side revealing an elevator. The doors slid open and we both stepped in. I was on my way to sublevel one...

**Author's note: Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! *Hint* Next chapter Meg meets Mr. Solomon! *Hint* Please Review!**


	3. Covert Operations

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is short but bare with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. Obviously. Now on with the story :)**

Carrie and I stepped out of the elevator and into sublevel one. The first thing that I noticed was the sterile feeling the subs gave off. It was all stainless steel and frosted glass. The complete opposite of the mansion above.

And that's when I was stopped in my tracks. Because I saw a man. A hot man. A real-life James Bond. He was standing at the front of the room, arms crossed, and leaning against the desk, lecturing about SURVALIENCE.

"Yeah, that's Mr. Solomon." Carrie said beside me, a huge grin on her face. We entered the room.

"Your late, Ms. Ames." Mr. Solomon said, not even turning to face us.

"Sorry, Mr. Solomon. I was showing-"

"Ah, you must be Meghan Phyle. The new student." There it was. That nickname again. Oh how I hated it. Mr. Solomon continued, "Just moved here from Minnesota. Sophomore. "

"Hi." I said.

"Just take that seat over there." He said. Pointing towards a desk in the front row. Great. As I sat down in my chair, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, wanting to know more about the "New Girl".

"Ms. Hale. Walk-ins, define it."

A small, fragile looking girl answered, "Agents who offer their services."

"Ms. Phyle." I looked up half startled, half surprised. Mr. Solomon asked, "What makes walk-ins difficult?"

"Well…" I started trying to buy time. The only things I knew about spying were what I had seen in the movies. Maybe that's it! "Walk-ins are difficult because, you don't know if you can trust them. They may be giving you false information to lead you off the track."

"Correct." And I could have sworn I saw Mr. Solomon smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the end of cove-ops and I was picking my stuff up when Mr. Solomon said, "Ms. Phyle, could you stay for a minute?"

"Is something wrong Mr. Solomon?" I asked as I walked towards his desk.

"No. Nothing's wrong. What's your dad's name?"

Puzzled I answered, "Um… John?" It came out more as a question then as a statement.

Mr. Solomon blinked. "What is your dad's job?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure." I answered. I was embarrassed, but it had never really seemed important until we moved and even then all I got was that he worked for the government.

"That's all. You better hurry and get to your next class."

As I exited the room and started walking down the corridor towards the elevator my head was spinning with questions. Why did Mr. Solomon want to know my dad's name and what he did? He's a spy. Shouldn't he already know?

**Author's Note: Ok, so that's the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! It would mean the world to me! Sorry it's so short, and if you have any ideas for me to put in the story just PM me or leave a review. Thanks!**


	4. Mr Solomon

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for such a long wait, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but trust me. You are going to LOVE this chapter! At least I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. Too bad. That would be cool. **

Mr. Solomon's POV

Could this really be happening? Could this really be little Meghan? Of course it was. I already knew that. There was no denying it. I just couldn't believe John had let her come here after I had specifically told him not to bring her here! John Phyle. I hadn't seen him since Sarah died. I still felt horrible about putting such a burden on him, but what was I supposed to do? He already had Chris to take care of, and I had my job. I was still going on missions and I just couldn't deal with it. It all happened so fast.

I was on a mission in Nigeria when I got the news about Sarah's death. We had only been married three years, and I had lost her. I knew it was irresponsible for both of us to go on missions at the same time with Meghan just born, but I felt like I didn't have another option. I mean, when the director of the CIA hands you a mission you can't just say 'no'. Meghan was just five months old when Sarah died, and didn't really understand that her mom had just died. As soon as I got back from that mission I knew that a spy's life was not what I wanted for my daughter. There's too much danger and heartache and all I wanted to do was protect her.

But now she was here, and there was nothing I could do about it.

What was Meghan going to do when she found out? No. She couldn't find out. I had to talk to Rachel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, a bit louder then I had intended.

"I didn't want to worry you." Rachel Morgan, the headmistress of Gallagher, and also a close friend said.

"You didn't want to worry me?!?! My daughter, who I might add I haven't seen in 16 years, is now attending Gallagher? I never wanted her to become a spy. You know that!"

"Joe. Calm down. We don't want anyone to hear, do we?" I shook my head. "Listen. John called and asked if she could attend. What was I supposed to do? Say 'no'?"

"Yes." I said

"Just listen to me. She knows now about Gallagher. Though, she doesn't know that you are her father yet. Are you going to keep that from her?" I looked down. "She deserves to know."

"Well, what am I going to do? Just have a casual conversation and slip in the fact that I'm her father? The only way that that can end is badly."

"I'm just saying that if I were her I would want to know the truth. A spy has enough lies to deal with in their lifetime. Don't make this be one of them. You're making this harder than it has to be, and you're being selfish. Think of Meg, for once. What would she want?"

**Author's Note: OK. So did you like it? Please review! It makes me smile ********. Sorry that Mr. Solomon was a bit out of character, but it had to happen for the story. Hope you liked it!**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

I was on the way back to my dorm when I heard people talking in hushed tones. I guess the spy in me kicked in then, so I decided to go investigate. I wasn't sure what hallway I was in but I was pretty sure it was the hall of history. I looked around making sure no one was there and pressed my ear against the door. Turns out it was Ms. Morgan, the headmistress and Mr. Solomon my CoveOps teacher. Mr. Solomon was getting mad with her; I could tell by the way his voice was rising. Then I heard something I definitely didn't expect to hear. My name. Mr. Solomon had said it. Then I got really interested. Why on earth would they be talking about me? Then I heard it. The one thing that would change my life forever. Mr. Solomon was my father.

I just stood there. I couldn't move. I was so confused. Joe Solomon, my CoveOps teacher was my father??? How did that happen? When I finally recovered I walked in a daze to my dorm room. Once there I picked up my cell phone and dialed Chris's number. I knew he would be at Blackthorne now but I really needed someone to talk to. He picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Chris, it's Meghan."

"Oh, hey Meg. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. His voice full of concern.

"I just overheard Mr. Solomon say that he was my father." I said. The unshed tears now rolling quickly

down my cheeks. There was silence on the other end. "Chris?" I asked, making sure the call hadn't been dropped. What with all the security measures at Gallagher.

"So you know." He said. It was then that I realized Chris had always known. I mean how could he not have? Anger swelled up inside me and I was about to blow.

Between sobs I said, "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" By then I wasn't angry at him, just hurt. I couldn't believe I had lived my whole life with him as my brother and he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I just… I always thought of you as my little sister, and I still do. I always will. Now that you know, I hope it doesn't change anything." Chris said. He sounded sad, and I felt bad for blowing up at him. I had definitely overreacted, but I mean I was still in shock. Trust me, you have no idea what it's like to go, in one minute from having a dad and a brother that you love very much, to finding out that everything was a lie. I felt like the world was going to come crashing down on top of me any minute.

"I'll always think of you as my older brother. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just going through a bit of a shock right now." I said, not wanting him to be hurt by what I had said.

"I understand." he said. "If you ever need someone to talk to just give me a call."

"Will do. Bye Chris." I said.

"Bye."

For some time after that I just lay on my bed, balling my eyes out. I was angry, hurt, and sad all at the same time. It was a horrible felling. After a while I stopped feeling sorry for myself and decided to go down to the library to get some studying done for my advanced encryption test the next day.

I was sitting at one of the back tabled reading my text book when Cammie came up to me. "Are you okay?" She asked. It was then that I realized that when you cry for a long time your eyes get really puffy and totally give you away.

"Yeah, I guess." I lied. But apparently not well enough, because Cammie, being a spy, didn't believe me for a minute.

"Come on." She said helping me out of my chair, and pulling me along after her, as she navigated countless halls. Then she stopped and faced a large stone wall. She tapped one of the stones twice and it slid out revealing a handle sort of thing. I watched in awe as she pulled it and the entire wall swung around carrying us with it. We ended up on the other side in a dimly lit hallway.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is a great place to talk if you don't want to get interrupted. So are you going to tell me why you were crying earlier or am I going to have to get Liz to tryout her new shock-torture watch prototype a try?" She asked jokingly.

"You're not going to believe me." I said. Because frankly, who would have ever in their wildest dreams thought that I was Mr. Solomon's daughter?

"Try me." She said. I then went on to tell her all about what I had heard while eaves-dropping. She was just as shocked as I was which wasn't surprising. I mean, it was huge news and really unbelievable.

Cammie just stared at me for a while, and when it finally sunk in all she could utter was "Wow."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cammie asked, getting straight to the point.

"I have absolutely no idea."


	6. Bad Day

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! First I'd like to apologize for the incredibly long wait. Things have been crazy here. Second I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love getting reviews! So thank you. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, too. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through my window. The smell of waffles slipped in under my doorway and I breathed a deep breath taking it all in. _Today is going to be a good day_, I decided. And then it all came flooding back. I wondered for a while if it was all just a dream. It wasn't. I knew it was true. There was no denying it. Mr. Solomon was my father. I dreaded going to CoveOps class that morning. Seeing him. I was seriously considering just faking sick or skipping when Carrie came up behind me and asked me if I was ready. How could I be ready? But being a spy, I simply lied and we headed off to breakfast.

"Are you feeling okay, Meghan? You're not acting like yourself." Carrie asked, looking at me with concern.

I simply shook my head and said, "I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Which was definitely not a lie. I had stayed up half the night running scenarios through my mind of how CoveOps was going to go the next day. Every scenario ended badly.

After C&A Carrie and I headed down to sublevel one. My stomach twisted into knots as I avoided Mr. Solomon's eyes, and took my seat in the front row. I hated that seat more and more as every minute went by.

"Today ladies, we will be learning about lies." He looked right at me then, but I pretended to be completely absorbed with my bracelet. "A spy's life is all about lies…." He then went on with the day's lecture. The whole time I just sat there. I couldn't get over the fact that Mr. Solomon was my dad, but I think the thing that made me really mad was that he didn't tell me.

When class ended I grabbed my stuff and practically ran out of the room, but in the process I tripped, and dropped all of my stuff, scattering it across the floor. I had almost finished picking up all of my books when Mr. Solomon, my father, crouched down next to me and handed me a book that I had forgotten to pick up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and stood up, making my way to the door, when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Meghan, wait." Mr. Solomon said. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm just not exactly sure how to say it." I could tell he was struggling, and seeing him like this was kind of weird. "I'm just going to come out and say it. Meghan, I am you're father."

"I know." I said bitterly, which completely threw him for a spin. He looked so utterly confused I felt bad for him. I knew it was time to confess. "I heard you and Mrs. Morgan talking the other day about it."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I headed for the door, but something made me stop and turn around. "Just tell me one thing. Why did you keep it a secret for this long? How could you? You lied to me." By then the tears were flowing freely. I was just so mad at him for not telling me all these years. Well, indirectly lied. But still.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"So what was your plan? Just let me go my whole life, never knowing I'd been living a lie? Did you even think this through?" I knew I was screaming at him, but I didn't care.

"Meghan. Just hear me out. I was being selfish and I am so unbelievably sorry. I had no intention to hurt you. I know you're mad at me; you have every right to be. All I'm asking is for you to forgive me and to let me make up for the last 16 years."

"I could never forgive you." And with that I left the room.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the chapter :) Please review!!!**


	7. New Teacher

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Hopefully the two chapters I'm uploading today will make up for it :) I had a terrible case of writers block, and a ton of homework. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! It means so much to me to know that people actually like what I write!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… still don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Recap:

"I could never forgive you." And with that I left the room.

* * *

The next few days all blurred together. I couldn't focus in any of my advanced classes, which was terrible. Especially in P&E when I repeatedly got kicked in the face, or punched in the stomach. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. But one day in the grand hall during breakfast Mrs. Morgan gave an announcement that changed everything.

"Today we welcome a new member to the Gallagher Academy staff, Mr. Ben Stiles. He will be taking the place of the last Advanced Encryption and Decoding teacher who had to go away on a mission. So everyone please give a warm welcome to Mr. Stiles!" Mrs. Morgan finished just as a middle aged man with short military cut black hair walked in. But the thing I found most striking about his appearance, was a small crescent moon shaped scar on his right cheek. Mr. Stiles walked up the aisle, with hundreds of eye glued to his back, and took a seat with the other teachers.

It then occurred to me that I was taking Advanced Encryption and Decoding and that he would soon be my new teacher. Carrie, who was shoving the last of her waffle into her mouth, swallowed, then turned to me and said, "He's kind of cute. That should help get your mind off of..." She then realized what she was about to say and shut her mouth. I had told her about Mr. Solomon being my dad and seeing how depressed I had been lately, she had made it her job to cheer me up and get my mind off of it. She also knew that I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer, so she finished the rest of her breakfast quickly and quietly.

The last couple of days in CoveOps class hadn't been too bad. My dad didn't bring up the fact that I was his daughter, and we got into some pretty interesting topics. I pushed everything to the back of my mind and acted like everything was perfectly fine. Which it totally wasn't, but since I was a spy in training that helped.

I had Advanced Encryption third block. And… it was interesting. Mr. Stiles talked for most of the class about his latest mission in New Zealand and how his history in encryption and decoding had saved his life. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Hands behind his head, totally relaxed. He was really funny too.

"Now what I'm passing out is a test." Mr. Stiles said passing out papers. "Well, a pre-test, to see how much you already know so that I can teach you new things. I mean what's the point of teaching you something you already know? You have five minutes, starting now."

I looked down at the paper and realized I had seen it before. It was a picture of a stone statue in the middle of a garden. My fath- Mr. Phyle, my ex-dad, had had a picture of it in his office. Luckily when I was home sick one day in second grade I was bored and wandered into the study. I had solved it in a few hours.

I quickly jotted down the answer and flipped over the sheet to show that I was done. Mr. Stiles gave me a questioning look, walked over and picked up my paper. He studied it for a few seconds then smiled with amusement. He bent down and whispered, "Very good Ms. Solomon."

I was shocked. I did my best to not show it, but I doubt I succeeded. How on earth had he figured that out? I mean, he had only been there for a few days. I tried to come across as confused, but he just laughed quietly to himself.

The bell rang and Mr. Stiles said, "Times up. Please leave your papers on my desk."

As I walked out of the room I could feel his eyes on me. I really hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. It was then that it occurred to me that maybe Mr. Stiles had known Mr. Solomon before he had come here. They were probably old buddies, or something. But no matter what it still bothered me.

"What was that all about?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was Carrie. I asked her what she was talking about and she said, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, um he just told me that I did a good job." I said shrugging. That must have satisfied Carrie's curiosity because she dropped the subject.

The next day in CoveOps, as we were all gathering up our stuff, Mr. Solomon called me up to his desk. I thought about just ignoring him, or pretending I didn't hear him, but somehow I found myself standing before his desk and asking him what he wanted.

When everyone had finally cleared out of the room, he said, "Meg, I wanted to be sure that you know that even though I did those terrible things, I still love you unconditionally. You're my daughter, and I'll always love you." When I didn't say anything he continued. "I've been thinking about what your mother would think of all the choices I made, and realized that she would be ashamed of me. I truly am sorry."

"No you're not." I said, even though I could tell he meant what he said, I was really mad at him, and I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Meghan, I didn't get to see my own daughter for sixteen years. I missed out on your whole childhood. I never got to hear your first words, or teach you how to ride a bike. Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me too?" I hadn't really thought about that. I began to feel really bad for everything I had said, but I realized that even though I was mad at him, I really did care about him.

I could've been wrong, but I swear he had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Then I realized that I did too. I walked around to his side of the desk and gave him a hug. I don't know why I did it, but it just felt right.

"I'm so sorry daddy."

**Author's Note: Awww… so please review! You know you want to!!!!! :)**


	8. Bonding

**Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned Gallagher Girls I would be writing a fanfic about it?**

My dad and I talked for a while, right there in sub level one, because he didn't have another class. In just ten minutes we were already getting closer. We were talking, and laughing. It felt so good. Then I remembered what Mr. Stiles had told me about knowing I was Mr. Solomon's daughter. I asked him about it and he said, "Ben and I go way back. We trained together at Blackthorne and got to go on a few missions together. He and I were on a mission in Nigeria when I got the news about your mother's death." My dad got a real sad look in his eyes then. "I told him about you, because I needed advice. He told me to do what Sarah would have wanted, but I didn't listen. We got in a terrible argument about it and we haven't spoken since."

"I'm sorry." I said. "Do you know why he's here teaching?"

"No idea." Hearing that from him didn't make me feel good at all. "But you better be getting to class. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as I left the room.

After lunch Cammie found me and showed me to a secret passageway. "So how are things with you and your dad? Did you guys sort everything out?" She asked as she took a seat on the cold stone floor.

"Yeah we did. I realized that it had been hard for him too." I said taking a seat beside her.

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Yeah but the only bad thing is that Mr. Stiles, the new Encryption teacher, knows too. I asked my dad about it and he said that they used to be real good friends, but then they got into a fight a little while after I was born and haven't spoken since."

"That's kind of weird." She admitted. I told her that I agreed. "Well I'd better get going. See you tonight?"

"Sure. Bye." I said, following her out of the passageway.

That evening, after classes, I had some free time and decided to explore the mansion. I had no direction, or even a remote idea of where I was going. I just kept walking. I found myself alone in a dim hallway I had never been in before. It resembled an old tunnel. It looked ancient. I figured it was probably part of the original castle, and had been there for centuries. There were old fashioned lamps hanging from the walls, and the further I ventured into it the more curious I got. Suddenly I came to a fork in the road, and taking the left tunnel I ended up in a circular room.

I heard voices. I didn't know where they were coming from, but then I saw a vent. It was about three feet from the floor, and a warm glow was coming from it. I bent down and peered through it.

"Everything is in place for tomorrow night." One man said. From what I could tell, he was wearing a black suit and had really short black hair.

"The Solomon girl doesn't suspect anything?" Someone, with a very deep voice, off to the right asked.

"Nothing." Another man responded. What didn't I suspect?

"Good."

"She is very clever though. It is only a matter of time before she figures everything out." Darn right I would!

"She is not a threat. We need not worry about the girl. You are in the ideal place to execute the plan. All we have to do is wait for tomorrow night." Okay, that definitely did not sound good. Just as the man in the black suit turned to leave I caught a glimpse of his face.

On his cheek was a crescent moon scar.

**Author's Note: Dun… Dun… Dunnn…. *dramatic music* hahaha so do me a little favor and hit that little button below that says "Review" and make me happy! :) Come on, Click it!**


	9. The Plan

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! First, I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader cammiemorganrules! I also would like to thank everyone who is reading this story. So, thank you! Now, on with the story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

Recap: Let me check…. Nope. Still don't own Gallagher Girls.

On his cheek was a crescent moon scar.

Out of force of habit, I gasped (Which probably isn't the best thing to do when you're eavesdropping on possible bad guys). Apparently someone heard because one of the men asked if anyone heard anything. Thankfully, they all just dismissed it as they were hearing things. My first thought was to go tell Headmistress Morgan, but what had I really heard? I mean, it sounded bad, but it could have been anything. I slumped down to the concrete floor and tried to remember the conversation.

After reviewing it in my head I learned that I was certain of three things:

Something was going to happen tomorrow night.

Mr. Stiles was in on it.

They thought I wasn't a threat, and that I didn't know anything about the plan. (Which I really didn't, just that it was going to happen tomorrow night.)

But the list of things I didn't know was much, much longer. So I really didn't have much of a reason to tell Mrs. Morgan anything, and it was probably nothing. I wasn't even sure if what was going to happen was bad. So I decided to find Cammie and get her opinion on what I should do, and hopefully her help on finding out what was going on.

I found Cammie in her room with Bex. I wanted to tell Cammie alone, because Bex didn't know anything about the whole "Mr. Solomon being my dad" thing. But I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell one more person. Plus, Bex was really nice when I first started to go to the Gallagher Academy.

"Hey Meg, what's up?" Cammie greeted as I walked over to her bed to sit down next to her. When she saw the look on my face she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," I started. "I need your help." I went on to catch Bex up on who my dad was, and explained to them what I had just heard.

"It's probably nothing." I finished. "But it bothered me when he said it was good that I was in the dark about all this."

"Well," Cammie started, "I find the fact that he singled you out kind of odd. I mean why you? No offence or anything, I'm just trying to figure this out." It was as if I could see the wheels turning in her brain. "But he didn't call you by your name. He called you 'The Solomon Girl' right?" I nodded. "So maybe it has something to do with your dad!"

I couldn't tell if she was excited that she had figured something out, or if she was excited that it was about my dad.

My face fell. "My dad? But-"

"Think about it Meg," Bex came in; finally over the shock that Mr. Solomon was my dad. "Mr. Solomon, your dad, is one of the best spies. Who wouldn't want to get at him? And now that they, whoever 'they' might be, know that he has a daughter, they finally found a weakness."

"Not that you're a weakness!" Cammie said, trying to make up for what Bex had said. "But now there is something that will… kind of tie him back to his personal life. Distract him. So maybe they are going to go through you to get to your dad."

"Hold on a minute." I said. "We don't know what they are planning to do. We don't even know if they are bad guys." Oddly enough, that seemed to dampen their spirits.

"I wish Liz was here." Bex said. "She would be able to give us all the statistics we need, and the probability that these guys are bad."

"What do you mean? Where is Liz?" I asked.

"Tanzania." Cammie and Bex said at the same time.

"Tanzania? Why is she there?"

Cammie said, "Don't ask." And knowing Cammie it was probably a good idea not to.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Do about what?" A small voice, asked from the doorway. I turned around to see Carrie. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's okay. Come here." Carrie already knew about Mr. Solomon being me dad, so it didn't take long for us to get her caught up.

"Well, we don't really have anything to prove that these guys are bad, but I could still ask my mom if she knows anything." Cammie offered.

"Okay and I'll try to find out what I can about Mr. Stiles." I said, getting up off Cammie's bed.

"I guess I'll try to spy on Mr. Stiles. Carrie, you can come with me if you want. We'll plant some mini-cameras, some bugs…" Bex trailed off, as she got an evil look in her eyes. She lived to eavesdrop.

"Guys, just remember. This is supposed to go down tomorrow night. That leaves," Cammie looked down at her watch. "24 hours, give or take. So find out everything you can, as fast as you can, and since tomorrow is Saturday, meet back in here at noon."

With that we all went our separate ways: Bex and Carrie to find Mr. Stiles, Cammie to find her mom, and me to find my dad.

It was about six in the evening when I stumbled down to sublevel one, hoping to find my dad so I could talk to him. But what I found was an empty classroom. I had spent the last hour searching every hall in the school, but to no avail. Out of curiosity, I approached my father's desk. I didn't know my dad real well, and he had said himself, the other day in CoveOps, that the best way to find out about someone is by looking through their drawers, especially the locked ones.

The desk I was approaching wasn't my father's only desk; he had another one just like it in sublevel two, or so I'd heard, but I figured it was better than nothing.

I opened the top right drawer, and surprisingly it was empty. Okay, after I thought about it, it really wasn't all that surprising. Most of the things my dad taught us in CoveOps didn't require any materials. It was more of a hands-on class. When I opened the next drawer down a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and found that it wasn't a piece of paper.

It was an old baby photograph. Of me.

**Author's Note: So did you like it??? I hope you did! So since you liked it…. You wouldn't mind doing such a little thing as reviewing? :)**


	10. He's a Dead Man

Author's Note: Okay so I finished reading the new book Only The Good Spy Young in a few hours and I got inspired! :) I hope you like this chapter! And a special thank you to all of the wonderful people that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, but I am the proud new owner of Only the Good Spy Young book that just came out!

In the photograph I couldn't have been more than a few months old. The woman who was holding me had long blonde hair and her blue eyes looked just like mine. She was laughing; probably at whomever it was taking the photo. I didn't recognize her, but I realized that this woman-

"That was your mother." A voice I recognized as my dad's interrupted my thoughts. He was peering over my shoulder to look at the picture in my hands. He startled me so much I dropped the picture. As I bent down to get the picture I realized I had been caught by my dad, while going through his desk. "So, I see you actually pay attention during my lectures. Good to know." My dad said in a mocking tone. "Is everything okay? Or do you normally go through your teacher's desks?"

"Well," I said. "I was actually looking for you. You see, earlier today I overheard something I probably shouldn't have." I explained to him what I had heard, but I didn't say anything about our plan.

"So," My dad asked when I finally finished explaining. "They said that it was going to happen tomorrow night?" I nodded. "And they didn't give a hint to what was going to happen, or who it was going to happen to?" Another nod. "And you're sure it was Ben Stiles?"

"Positive. I recognized the scar on his cheek." I clarified.

"Scar? What scar?" My father asked.

"Oh, he has this crescent moon shaped scar on his right cheek. I saw it the first day he was here." I explained, hoping to impress at how observant I was. "So, what can you tell me about Mr. Stiles? I mean, you said you guys were real good friends right?" I asked, trying to get as much information as possible without sounding like I was trying to get information.

"Well, like I said before, we trained at Blackthorne and went on a few missions together. He was kind of a rebel, with a hot temper. He always had an opinion on something, and was too stubborn to listen to other people's opinions. He never started something he couldn't finish, or played a game he could lose. I trusted him with my life on those missions." After a pause, my dad started again. "But you shouldn't worry about it. People say a lot of things that they don't mean." He said that as if he was talking from experience.

"Alright. I better get going. I don't want to be late for dinner." I said as I started to walk out of the room. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Meg." My dad responded and began to work on some paperwork.

When I entered the Grand Hall I quickly headed for the table Cammie, Bex, and Carrie were sitting at. We were supposed to have brushed up on our French, but having so much on my mind, the small fact had eluded me.

"Did you guys find out anything interesting?" I whispered to them.

"Nous sommes à parler en français." Cammie said, trying to remind me that we were supposed to be speaking in French. Then she whispered to me, "No, you?"

"Nothing. I talked to my dad about Mr. Stiles, but he didn't tell me anything useful."

"It doesn't make sense." Bex whispered, joining in on the conversation. "So far all that the surveillance cameras show is Mr. Stiles grading papers, reading education magazines, and sleeping. He sure isn't acting any different in class either. Either he is really good at acting or…"

"Or what?" I demanded.

"I don't know. It's just that… maybe you overheard him wrong? I mean, he doesn't have anything on his record that even hints of anything bad. Plus, he has clearance almost as high as Cammie's mom. He's clean."

"I know what I heard." I said, hating that my friends were beginning to doubt me. "I know it doesn't make sense, but really, when is anything ever crystal clear in a spy's life?"

"Maybe my mom will be able to give us something to go on." Cammie said. "I'm going to talk to her, now." Cammie took a deep breath, and as we wished her 'bonne chance', or good luck, she left the table and headed in the direction of the Hall of History.

The next morning at breakfast we were all on the edge of our seats. Cammie hadn't been able to get any useful information out of her mom, and Bex and Carrie hadn't been able to find out anything about Mr. Stiles from bugging his room. We spent most of the morning in the library trying to find something useful. Bex had a new program that she was certain would let them be able to hack into the CIA database untraced. Unfortunately it wasn't working out very well, until…

"I got in!" Bex exclaimed, getting dirty looks from everyone in the library reminding her to be quiet, and from her friends reminding her that it was supposed to be a secret!

Cammie, Carrie, and I all huddled around Bex. Unfortunately it took more than just hacking into the CIA database to get the dirt on Mr. Stiles.

As Bex scanned the pages of detailed information about Mr. Ben Stiles she muttered some incomprehensible words about how much clearance he had and his school records from way back. We were all starting to lose faith, or at least I was, when Bex squealed receiving more glares from fellow students and some teachers.

"I found something!" Bex said. We were all dying to know what she found. She didn't seem to understand this, though, because she just looked up at us questioningly.

"What did you find?" I finally asked.

"Oh! Right! Well it says here that he that almost five years ago to the date Benjamin Stiles died on a mission."

Author's Note: Okay so I hope you liked it! Does Mr. Stiles kind of remind anyone else of Agent Townsend from OTGSY? Please review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write and the sooner I can get new chapters out. So REVIEW! lol :)


	11. Of Code Blacks and Kidnappings

**Author's Note****: Wow! 107 people have read Nothing Is As It Seems so far this month! Thank you guys so much for reading! This chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, you there staring at the computer screen, reading this right now! :) This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading! Yay you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… still working on that…**

Recap: "It says here that almost five years ago to the date Benjamin Stiles died on a mission."

"What?" Cammie, Carrie, and I practically screamed. With that, we pretty much got kicked out of the library and relocated to Cammie and Bex's room.

"But how could that be?" I asked, when we finally settled in. "I mean… He's here. Alive."

"Way to state the obvious!" Carrie said sarcastically.

Cammie, always the one to work things out, said, "So that means that the CIA database was wrong (which I highly doubt), the death is just a cover up, or our Advanced Encryption and Decoding teacher isn't Mr. Stiles."

I groaned. "This is too much! First I find out Mr. Solomon is my father and now this?" I screamed.

With that we heard a gasp. We looked to the door, which was opened a crack. _Great_, I thought. Bex was on her feet and had the door open before I could even register what was going on. Crouching there behind the door was about half of the junior class and the sophomore class.

News that I was Mr. Solomon's daughter spread through the mansion like wildfire. I mean, we are teenage girl spies. It's just that sometimes it's easy to forget the teenage girl part. The part that loves gossip and lives for drama. But I couldn't really worry about that because I was still worrying about the fact that according to the CIA data base, our Advanced Encryption teacher, Ben Stiles died five years ago. But he was here, alive. And that was the problem.

As Cammie, Bex, Carrie, and I made our way to Headmistress Morgan's office I could feel the eyes of my entire sisterhood glued to my back. Watching me. Just when everyone was finally getting over the whole 'me being the new girl' thing, and I'm accepted and not stared at, I blow it. _Oh well_, I thought, _they'll get over it._

While we were walking it seemed clear to me that our Advanced Encryption teacher wasn't Mr. Stiles. We had just entered the hall of history when the sirens went off.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK" The automated voice said over the speaker system along with a piercing siren.

"What's going on?" I screamed to Cammie, hoping she would hear me, and hoping I'd be able to hear her response.

"Code Black!" She yelled, putting her hands to her ears. We Gallagher Girls were big on stating the obvious.

Just then Headmistress Morgan came rushing out of her office, panicking. The sirens didn't scare me. The code black we were under didn't scare me. The fact that headmistress Morgan was freaking out? Yeah. Definitely grounds for panicking. Though the fact that she probably knew why we were going into a code black (whatever that was) and that that was probably why she was panicking helped a bit.

"Cammie, sweetie?" She said real hurriedly, "I need you to-" Then she stopped short, looked at me, and her eyes widened. "Meg! Look-" But I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because just then the world started to spin and I felt my legs give out under me. I don't remember ever hitting the ground though. I must have been out cold by then.

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. At first I panicked, because I thought I had gone blind or something, but then I realized that I was just blindfolded. I began to move my arm up to remove the blindfold but it was stopped by something. That's when I noticed that my hands were bound by a rope behind my back and I was sitting in a chair. _Great,_ I thought,_ my tenth day at spy school and I'm already being kidnapped_. That's when the 16 year old girl part of me kicked in, and the spy part decided to take a vacation.

I sat in that chair blindfolded, hands behind my back for about three and a half hours, I thought. Cammie was still teaching me how that clock-in-your-head thing worked. It was then that I heard heavy footsteps coming toward me. They stopped right in front of me and then the blindfold was harshly ripped from my head. It took a few minutes for my eyes to get adjusted to the bright light that came from a large lamp on the desk in front of me. I looked around the small room and noticed that the walls were made of cement; there were cobwebs in the corners; and the wall in back of me wasn't a wall but a row of thick bars like in a prison. And then I saw the man in front of me who had removed the blindfold. I would have recognized that crescent moon shaped scar anywhere. It was without a doubt Mr. Stiles. Or at least the guy who was posing as Mr. Stiles.

But why did he kidnap me?

He took a seat on the other side of the desk in a chair that looked far more comfortable than the one I was in. He didn't say anything, and I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, so I just stared him straight in the eye and kept quiet.

Finally "Mr. Stiles" spoke up and asked me, "Do you know who I am?"

I contemplated for a little while whether I should answer him or not. I mean, we hadn't covered what-to-do-when-you-are-kidnapped-by-possible-bad-guys in CoveOps yet. I didn't want to give him the advantage so I did what I always ended up doing. I winged it.

"What do you think?" I asked. He seemed confused at first. I think he expected me to just say 'no'. Never underestimate a Gallagher Girl!

"Now Miss Solomon, no need for sarcasm." He said quietly. "I'm not the enemy. I'm merely here with a proposition."

"And that would be…?" I prompted.

**Author's Note****: Sorry about leaving you hanging with another cliffhanger! Okay so I have a question for you guys. There are a lot of people who are only reading the first few chapters of this. I mean they aren't even getting to the part where you find out that Mr. Solomon is Meg's dad. So I wanted your opinion on something: Should I put something in the description hinting that Mr. Solomon is Meg's dad or not? You can just put your opinion in a REVIEW :) Oh and if there is anything that you want to happen? I'll see if there's anything I can do. Thanks so much for reading! And don't forget to review!** Remember: the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write and the sooner I can get new chapters out. :) So REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
